Rain's Sonata
by Itonami
Summary: [Neji x Sakura] The most unlikely couple seeks and finds comfort and love on the road of emptiness and betrayal.
1. First Rainy Day

**Itonami:** Another attempt at a Naruto fic. This time, it will revolve around Neji x Sakura. I won't babble too much. Just enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Rainwater drenched the ragged figure of a Konohakagure ANBU nin. He was breathing irregularly and at times the air would get caught in his throat, making him choke. Dark, ominous clouds gathered and passed overhead, letting down sheets of rain upon him. His ANBU uniform was tattered and worn; it was bloody with his own and others' blood. The jounin possessed long, silky brown hair which was loosely tied at the bottom. Off to one side of his dirtied face hung a white and red mask in the general shape of a bird.

From a far, it seemed that it was the storm that made him trudge on tiredly. However, if one took a closer look, it was actually the burden in his arms which weighed him down.

His load was a young, disheveled woman who was being carefully cradled in his embrace. One could detect that something was amiss at first sight of this kunoichi. She wore the identical outfit of the man. Next thing you would see was that her ivory face was as pale as the moon with no color of life. If you became suspicious and felt for a pulse, you would not find one. Her lungs and heart were still, the latter had a gaping hole through it. She was limp and her hair was matted and wet. The kunoichi looked worse than the man carrying her.

Putting evidence together, it was clear she was dead.

Pearl eyes spotted the sign that he was going to live. Konoha's majestic gates were parted for his entrance. Relief flooded through the exhausted ninja and he barest trace of a smile graced his handsome face as he looked at the woman.

"We're home…Tenten."

Hyuuga Neji slowly staggered through the gates. Unfocused eyes surveyed the view of his village then collapsed, not being able to take another step forward. Tenten was tucked safely in his arms as the rain slid of their faces like tears. The sky appeared to cry for Neji's loss in his stead. The woman who had been his truest friend and only lover was dead. Only Kami-sama knew the empty pit which now inhabited the Hyuuga's soul. He should have died with her. No, she died so that he could live.

In the rain, a sonata began…

-Flashback-

"_Damn it, Neji! Move!" Tenten shouted angrily as she shoved the Hyuuga out of the way of a rain of kunais hurled toward him at incredible velocities. The pair of ninjas hit the mud together, clear to the left of the attack. They were panting heavily as Tenten shifted on top of him. _

_Neji helped her up quickly, while he wiped away the rain from his face mask. His Byakugan enhanced his eyesight and he rearmed himself with two shuriken. There was no time for a thank you. _

_Legendary Byakugan user and respected weapon mistress stood back to back, madly deflecting blow after blow, landing theirs and kicking away others. They were the only two ANBU left standing and fighting. The others were killed almost immediately. _

"_Tenten, above!" He shouted over the roar of a raging battle. _

_The kunoichi leapt up, a huge fumma shuriken ready at her disposal. The enemy clashed loudly with her, the ring of steel grating on her ears as it hummed a familiar tune. Tenten's ear detected the whistle of five kunais thrown towards them. _

_Neji took care of them by easily blocking them with his own. He was more of the close range fighter and Tenten made up for his lack of range with her skill. His companion darted into the offense, gracefully flinging her different weapons in all directions in an impossible blur of movement. _

_The two fought valiantly, protecting each other and killing off their enemies one by one. They saved each other numerous times and Neji grew very protective of his female comrade. _

_However, humans are humans, no matter stamina. Tenten grew weary with each minute that slipped by. Neji and the enemy shinobi sensed it easily. Sweat poured down her face and dirt caked it. One took advantage of her weakening strength. While many were attacking the Hyuuga, he alone went after the kunoichi. _

_And Neji noticed too late. _

_Tenten, despite her skill in weaponry, was no match for the lean shinobi. Her famous Sousouryu was merely dodged and he went in for the kill. Blue chakra gathered at one hand, making a huge noise like a thousand birds, and he was so close to touching her heart that it scared her. Instead, the attack fell as quickly as it had come. The screeching was gone and Tenten found herself pinned smartly against the tree by sharp chakra strings, and the enemy grinned wickedly at her. In his hand contained three kunais. He flung one easily at her. It landed with a thud a precise inch from her left ear. _

_He was toying with her. _

_Tenten struggled, anger boiling inside of her, not put out by the rainstorm. "Bastard!" She spat at the dark nin. _

_The smirk remained on his face as he tossed another easily and accurately beside her right ear. This time, it nicked a small part of her lobe. He held the last kunai out teasingly and for the first time, true terror raced through her. _

_Meanwhile, Hyuuga Neji was struggling almost maniacally against the incalculable amount of nins who kept him too occupied. Kaiten after Kaiten, he spun rapidly, hoping for a small chance to escape and rescue his only comrade. _

"_Tenten!" He yelled, trying with all of his might to communicate with her as he landed heart-stopping blows into his enemies. _

"_You were brave. I'm impressed." The captor said, his red eyes glancing at her figure. _

"_I don't need compliments from traitors." She hissed. _

"_No need to prolong the inevitable, right?" He smiled again. A horrible smile. _

_Without warning, the last kunai shot out and pierced her breast. The weapon master's eyes widened with shock at the sudden wash of pain. Gasping, blood spewed from her mouth and she hung her head. Tears gathered in her eyes but they did not fall. Distantly, she heard someone calling for her and she fought to stay awake. Strings that bound her to the tree were slashed and she fell forward, only to be caught in the arms of another being. _

_Neji looked down at her as he carefully laid her down on the muddy ground, his face completely solemn yet filled with anger and sadness. Sight slightly returned to her and Tenten could barely make out the man who now held her. "Is it over?" She rasped out. _

_He nodded. "It's over."_

"_Neji, am I going to die?" The kunoichi asked, her voice breaking. _

_This time, she received a no. "You're not going to die. I'm taking you home."_

_Feebly, Tenten grasped his arm and shook it weakly. "I don't want to die yet, Neji."_

"_I told you, you're not going to die, Tenten. Stop saying such nonsense."_

_Tenten coughed out blood but smiled up at him. "Did you know, Neji?"_

"_Know what?" He grunted, as he tried to figure out a way to clean her critical wound. _

"_That I love you?"_

_The Hyuuga stopped and stared at the young woman. She giggled, "I always wished you would look at me." Suddenly, Tenten winced and shifted in his arms. "I did everything so that you could live. Everything…"_

"_Don't be stupid." Neji growled, not knowing what to do. _

_She continued, tears finally spilling down the sides of her face. A small sob escaped from her, unknowingly splitting the calm Neji's heart in half. "I can't die yet, Neji. Kami-sama, I won't die." More crimson blood oozed from her rosy lips. _

"_You aren't dying." He snapped, as he fingered the kunai deeply embedded in her chest. She grimaced and he retracted his hands quickly. _

"_Please…tell me that this isn't the end. There are so many things I've wanted to tell you." She whispered, her voice softening gradually. Her breathing slowed until it was so faint that the sound of rain drowned it out. _

"_Tenten, I'm taking you home. You'll be fine." Neji said, the harshness of tone gone from his voice. Gently, he lifted her bridal style but she didn't respond. Time seemed to halt and he swore that his heart had done so. The Hyuuga peered down at her ivory face and dared to shake her a little. "Tenten?"_

_The great weapon mistress did not stir. Her lifeless mahogany eyes stared at him eerily. It was then that he realized that her constant restless chakra was now still. Blood dripped from them like the rain, splattering the mud as it hit the ground. Neji went into shock and witlessly shook her a little more violently. "Tenten?"_

_His only answer was the rain's sonata, its reoccurring melody echoing in his ears. Filled with emptiness, the Hyuuga stepped forward with difficulty. The wounds he received from the ambush were searing like hot fire and they stung even more due to the water from the sky. _

-End of Flashback-

The first of his senses to come back was the ability to smell. A heavy, sterilized scent was filling the air. He recognized it instantly. One by one, his five senses returned to him, yet he felt that he was missing something. He could hear the steady beeping from a machine to his right. That was his heart. So, he was alive.

"Neji-san, are you awake?" A calm voice asked. Neji felt his face constrict in a frown at the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. His brilliant white eyes opened only to be shut again due to the bright lighting of the room. A hospital room, apparently.

The Hyuuga tried again and this time succeeded. Painfully stiff, he turned his head to look for the source of the voice. He saw pink. "H-Haruno?" His throat was parched and cracked when he tried to speak.

"He's awake?" Another voice entered the room. This one was definitely Uzumaki Naruto's. The deep, yet, still boyish quality of the voice set a ring off in the Hyuuga's head.

Neji tried to move. He could raise his head from his pillow. "Naruto?"

Someone sighed with relief. "He hasn't lost his memory, at least. I could feel some head trauma in the examination."

The golden-haired Rokudaime came into his view. He was trying to smile at him, but he only half accomplished it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Was Neji's sardonic retort. Just by speaking, it drained so much energy from him.

A small chuckle escaped from the somber Hokage. "You feel up to telling me what happened?"

Silver eyes grew with realization as he abruptly reached to grab Naruto by his Hokage cloak. Memories flooded back to him in a painful rush. "Tenten, what happened to her?"

Beautiful azure orbs looked away. "We held the memorial service for her three weeks ago."

Silence prevailed in the room. Neji closed his eyes and lied back down. He let out a steady stream of air. "I see."

"What happened?" Naruto asked gently. A woman with candy-pink hair took her place beside her friend. She nudged him, and then smiled at the patient on the bed.

"Neji-san, if you don't feel up to it, you can wait."

The Hyuuga shook his head. "No, it's urgent, Haruno." He struggled to sit up and Naruto quickly helped him. Pillows supported his weak frame as they steadied him.

The Hokage drew up a chair and sat patiently while he watched the woman fuss over her patient. "Sakura, sit down and we can listen."

Haruno Sakura was the most accomplished medic jounin in Fire country and the Rokudaime's very close friend. Her peculiar pink hair matched the shade of her namesake: the Sakura blossom. "Naruto, I'll get him a cup of water. He can start talking." She hurried out of the room to obtain the water. In truth, she just felt a overflowing sense of foreboding in what was about to be said.

Neji stared at the wall across from him. "The ANBU team ended up being ambushed near the waterfall. A trap was laid out for us to trip. I noticed too late. Tenten and I were the only ones able to get out of the way. The rest of the team was killed."

"Who was it?"

Again, there was a pause and Neji looked as if he was trying to remember. Suddenly, his face contorted into one of fury beyond any emotion. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He hissed out dangerously. "He killed her."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Uchiha Sasuke was now the official top killer for the sannin Orochimaru. With the ability of the Sharingan at his fingertips, Orochimaru went on a killing spree with his new helper. It was sickening to think about. "Tenten was killed by Sasuke…damn; I was hoping it wouldn't be this way."

The angry Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and Naruto feared that he was going to kill something. "She didn't deserve to die. She didn't want to die." Neji said, his deep voice tinted with regret.

"You…carried her for two days. Her father was glad that her body was returned." Naruto said as he tried to provide a little comfort.

"I promised her that much." He replied dully as his Byakugan retracted.

The young Hokage gazed at the bandaged body of Hyuuga Neji. "If you died, there would have been no successor to the Hyuuga clan. Hinata-chan just informed me that Hanabi has been killed during a mission." Naruto's tone turned bitter. "Hinata was so upset; she couldn't eat for a week."

Neji turned to meet the Rokudaime's gaze. "Is she healthy with the child?" He asked.

Naruto's serious face was completely disregarded. His face brightened like the sun as a big grin spread across his face. "Sakura-chan says that Hinata and the baby are both perfectly healthy."

A small smile returned to Neji's face as he heard that piece of good news. His Hyuuga cousin of the former Main Branch had married the robust Uzumaki Naruto after he was selected to be the next Hokage by the dying Godaime. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Neji, I'm sorry."

He looked up. "For what, Naruto?"

"You didn't want this mission. I just forced it on you." He sighed. "Kami, this is all my fault."

"You know that's not true, and you know it, Uzumaki Naruto." A voice snapped from the doorway. Sakura was back with the glass of water. It was obvious that she had been listening. "Neji, you'll have to stay until I examine you. I'm sure all you need is to take it easy for a little while."

"Thank you, Haruno." He nodded.

She frowned. "Sa-ku-ra." The medical nin said her name syllable by syllable. "It's strange that you still call me Haruno from the first mission we went together, Neji-san. Please, just Sakura."

There was a soft, timid knock on the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sakura, who merely shrugged. "Come in."

A young woman with dark blue hair and white eyes came in slowly, due to a bulge in her stomach. She smiled at the sight of her cousin on the bed. "Neji-niisan, I'm glad you're fine. Everyone has been worried about you."

"Hinata, it's nice to see you're healthy." He said, a little warmth in his voice. Neji looked away and submersed himself in thought.

The strict tradition that once had Neji bound to be Hinata's servant was completely abolished. It then that Hinata worked to rebuild the relationship between her elder cousin and the former Main House. She was successful. Believe it or not, Hyuuga Neji became quite fond of Hinata and found the desire to protect her at all costs. Even when the highly respectable Rokudaime asked for the beautiful Hinata's hand in marriage, the Hyuuga male had hesitated in granting it. Since Hiashi had passed away a year before along with the Main and Branch House tradition, Neji was now the successor and he chose to be Hinata's guardian.

"Neji-niisan, I'm sorry…f-for what happened to Tenten-san." Hinata whispered, sincerity coating every word.

"Being sorry…won't bring her back. If that was possible, she would be back with me…" He trailed off, still not looking at them.

Sakura patted Hinata's shoulder. Naruto got up from his chair to stretch. "May I ask, my beautiful lady, how you are doing?" He teased his petite wife. She blushed still, even though she had known him for quite some time.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I felt a little energetic today." The refined woman tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She rubbed a delicate hand on her stomach.

The Hokage bid Neji good bye and escorted his wife and his pink haired friend out of the room.

Hyuuga Neji was discharged from the hospital with some painkillers and a warning not to train for a few days. At the door of the hospital, he stopped and tilted his head up to the sky. It was raining again. Slipping his calloused hands in his pockets, he stepped out into the rain, feeling each drop upon his skin.

"Neji-san, you'll catch a cold." A voice said from behind him.

"There's no need to worry, Ha—Sakura." He corrected himself smoothly.

Haruno Sakura held a white umbrella out to him. It was decorated with pink sakura blossoms. "At least use an umbrella."

The tall, sinewy jounin shook his head. "I'll be fine." He kept walking into the rain. Sakura watched in disdain as Neji's coffee-brown hair dripped with water and his training outfit got damp.

He heard the sound of an umbrella opening and suddenly he was shielded from the rain. Looking down, Neji saw Sakura holding the umbrella and calmly walking beside him. Noticing his stare, she returned it with a pretty smile. "Tenten-san wouldn't have wanted you to walk in the rain alone."

Neji went back to watching the muddy road which later led to the Hyuuga complex. The road was long and neither of them spoke. The journey was spent in silence. They walked for an hour until the pair stopped at the foot of the oriental porch. He courteously bowed to the younger kunoichi. He did not speak.

Sakura bowed and nodded at him. "Go on in, I'm sure everyone has missed you."

With another bow, Neji entered his house and carefully shut the shoji door. The rosy haired medic sat on the porch after folding her umbrella. She swung her slender legs back and forth as she lazily watched the rain. Her thoughts slowly drifted to the village's taboo: missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke.

News of his betrayal had struck her heart. She remembered not eating for several days and wasting away in her room just staring at the wall. Orochimaru half completed his mission. Sasuke was now his puppet. The Sharingan was now in his control. This installed new terror in all of the villages.

"Uchiha…Sasuke." Sakura whispered to no one.

The missing-nin had missed Naruto become a jounin and also a member of the elite ANBU force, and Sakura's days of honor when she also passed her ANBU exam. Frankly speaking, he also missed her pass the jounin exam with top scores. He missed Naruto's inauguration as Hokage. He missed Naruto's wedding. There was no best man that day. Sasuke had missed the news of Hinata's pregnancy, one of Naruto's happiest days. Sasuke missed everything that he could have not, only if he hadn't been so selfish.

Sakura officially hated him.

Repeatedly, Haruno Sakura's heart was broken, and then repaired, only to have it broken again. Sasuke deserved not having his life now.

Sakura loved him enough to hate him.

She could have saved him from the path he was about to take. She hadn't tried hard enough.

All in all, she still loved him.

Everyday, the longing for Uchiha Sasuke did not leave; it grew. She hated herself for loving such a cold-hearted ninja, but the obsession of twelve years ago did not fade.

Sakura jumped when she heard the door being slid open again. In a hurry, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji gazed at the spot the woman had been sitting with his white eyes. She left no evidence of her former presence besides a white umbrella with pink flowers swirling on the surface. He tucked his hands in his gray short kimono and walked to it. It lay there innocently and harmlessly. The Hyuuga almost sighed with annoyance.

He had no choice but to give it back to her. Picking it up, Neji was about to go back in, but he suddenly got the impulse to visit Tenten.

Strapping on his sandals again, he went out into the rain with Sakura's umbrella protecting him from the onslaught of the storm. He kept walking until he reached the familiar site of the memorial for the heroic shinobi who gave their lives in order to protect. Upon the cold stone, he found the kanji of Tenten's name engraved in it. Reaching out, he traced each part of her name over and over.

"I never thought I'd see your name here." He said.

For the next hour or so, Neji stayed at the memorial and gazed at her name. He bowed to it. "Thank you for saving me."

Neji could almost hear her cheerful laughter in the distance.

"Neji?" A shaky voice asked.

The Hyuuga turned to see his longtime comrade, Rock Lee. He smirked. "Lee, it's been awhile."

Surprisingly, Lee did not rush to hug him or bawl on his shoulder. The taijutsu master's comical face remained grave. "Tenten…hated the rain, didn't she?" Black eyes fixed themselves on white ones.

Neji steadily looked on also. "She did."

"It's nice to see you, Neji…my eternal rival." Lee offered him a quiet smile.

"Same here…Lee."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well! The first chapter of this Neji x Sakura is complete! I'm sorry I killed off the wonderful Tenten in this story. I just didn't think it'd work with her still alive. 

As you might have guess already, rain is a major theme here. I think it makes this story way too angst, but I personally love the rain. It won't be so depressing further on. Mixing rain with death is a depressing thing. Eventually, I believe that rain will turn into a happy (or not) theme.

Sakura is still kind of (kind of!) hooked on Sasuke. I'm making a semi-triangle! XD Whatever that is.

Naruto is Hokage now! Yay! Hinata and Naruto are having a child already!

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you'd like me to continue, please support me with a review! I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you


	2. Second Rainy Day

**Itonami: **I had half the mind to not update, but I've had so much reviews that I couldn't let you guys down. I humbly apologize for my lateness and my mindset not to update. I got stuck on the story and didn't want to continue.

Thank you for your CONSTANT support! You guys truly are the meaning to writing!

Here is chapter 2 of _Rain's Sonata. _Enjoy!

--edit—Timeline check. Neji has already given back the umbrella to Sakura. This is sometime afterwards. Don't be confused. I fixed it a little.

I won't put a specific mention of how much time elapsed. I'll make it so that you can just kind of make it on your own. It's more comfortable that way. A year, two years, a month, two months, it's all the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was ordered by Sakura to come by for a quick routine check up. She seemed to be at the hospital lending a helping hand when there were no present missions to occupy her.

"Neji-san, ready for a check-up?" She asked while laughing. Her stunning emerald eyes twinkled at him.

Once in the check up room, Sakura looked at the Hyuuga closely. He was cold, yet it was a pleasant coldness. He was definitely handsome with his firm chin and fine nose. His hair hung naturally about him, giving him a hint of feminine grace, but he radiated arrogance and masculinity. His pearl eyes added to the handsomeness of the Hyuuga bloodline.

"It's not polite to stare." Neji said softly, waking her from her trance.

Another blush crept over her cheeks. "Sorry…" The medic bustled around and asked him several questions about his body and such. Everything routine.

"Are we done? I have other business to attend to." He inclined his head forward and gracefully turned on his heel to leave.

Without thinking, Sakura blurted out, "Wait, Neji-san!"

The man stopped at the door and waited for her to speak. The medic didn't know what to say. Instead, she grinned and waved nonchalantly. "I will be off hospital duty next week. Would you like to meet me for some coffe?"

He politely decline and watched her bright face sink into a frown. "Alright then, don't train until I say so! I'll see you later!" Spinning quickly so that he couldn't see her bright red face, Sakura hurried off to find something to keep herself occupied with.

Neji blinked twice. He was just a little confused with that jounin. He went on missions with her before as a jounin and as ANBU. Every time he would catch her sitting by herself, wallowing in an emotion beyond his understanding. But, Sakura was efficient in her job, so he didn't really pay mind. Now that he looked at her, those green eyes seemed to be hiding something suspicious.

As a man, he wouldn't know.

Naruto gave him some time off on his missions and told him to go "take it easy" for awhile. He could almost see the foxy look on the Rokudaime's face as he waggled a finger at him. _'Your health is of deep concern to me, Neji-chan. I won't let you get hurt again.' _The Hyuuga refused to sit in his silent house idly while his body recovered. He was going to train, and no one was going to stop him.

"Neji-niisan, you shouldn't be out training. Your body hasn't fully gone back to normal." Hinata's soft, yet powerfully persuasive voice reached his ears. She had decided to stay at the Hyuuga household in order to take care of him. There was no stopping the woman if she wanted to do something for her family.

The Byakugan legend stopped and sighed. "Hai, Hinata." Since when did he let his little cousin talk him out what he wanted to do?

She fixed the best tea in the Hyuuga clan so Neji didn't say much unless she was drinking some herself. He had heard from Sakura that Hinata shouldn't drink too much tea while pregnant.

"Hinata, sit and stop moving." Neji eventually—gently as he could, mind you—snapped at her.

The Hyuuga resorted to meditation and deep thinking. Not brooding, just deep thinking. He was out in the mid-morning air, sitting on the porch with his legs crossed and eyes closed. The bamboo water clock thudded rhythmically against the stone.

_The kunai flew straight and true towards its target: Tenten's heart. Neji's eyes widened as the blade sliced through her. He was kicked down in the mud and his mind was so dizzy from what he had just witnessed and the impact of the ground. _

"_Tell Naruto that this is what happens when he wants to mess with me and Orochimaru. I'll let you live to serve me my purpose."_

_The enemies quickly disappeared, leaving him breathless and cold in the mud. All he could see was Tenten's trembling body and he forced himself to walk. _

Neji's eyes shot open in shock at the sudden flood of memories. Somehow, it had slipped from his mind.

Naruto had to be informed right away. He bolted from the complex and headed for the Hokage Tower, where the Rokudaime spent a lot of his time. He ignored the guards who were posted at the doors and just simply burst through and headed straight for the office.

Being a highly respected Hyuuga and a good friend of Naruto, he didn't bother to knock politely. Instead, Neji strode in purposely and interrupted Naruto's concentration on a file he was reading.

"Neji?" The Hokage asked blankly, blue eyes widening.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He kept me alive to tell you that he will kill anyone you send to confront him and Orochimaru." He bluntly stated. The Hyuuga looked serious enough to put Shino to shame.

There was a great pause in the room as the Rokudaime absorbed the words. Smoothly mounting his head upon his laced hands, he sighed. "I see. That bastard…hasn't changed one bit."

Neji gazed on sternly. "You owe me an explanation, Naruto."

Naruto grinned in a sad way and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Where should I start?"

"Sasuke isn't Orochimaru's container. Why?"

Again, another heavy pause took place. "Believe me, they tried. Sasuke rejected him unconsciously. Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was priceless to dispose of. Sasuke, of course, is currently very happy with that sannin."

The brown-haired jounin stood still. "How many teams have you sent before this ambush?"

"Two." Naruto answered, trying to think, "They all returned with injuries, yes, but none were fatal. I don't get why that bastard is overacting now."

The two men sat in silence. "Are you alright?"

Neji did not answer right away. "Yes. Lee is more upset about it than I am."

The Hokage smiled. "Sakura's taking care of him."

That reminded the Hyuuga of something. "The Hyuuga clan is formally putting me as the head on Sunday. You will attend?"

Naruto smiled broadly. "Of course, my dear cousin-in-law. This is your moment to shine! I wouldn't miss it."

A hint of a smirk arose on the Hyuuga's face. "That cousin-in-law concept is still foreign to me."

The golden-haired Rokudaime stuck out his tongue. "You're so cold, Neji-chan."

Snowy eyes flashed dangerously at the nickname as Neji got up to leave. "You should watch what you call me."

"As Hokage, you wouldn't dare hurt me."

A shuriken darted at a lightening speed, but Naruto caught it easily without even a blink. Neji scoffed. "Just testing if being Rokudaime wore off your reflexes."

The other man gave a foxy grin. "I pass?"

"This time." Neji left without another word.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "What a dangerous guy. All of that just because I called him Neji-chan. Sheesh, he needs to relax."

Hyuuga Neji went outside, his gaze falling on the town clock. It read 1:50. He thought back to Sakura's invitation to coffee. It wouldn't do any harm by attending. A small drop of water landed on his nose. He scowled and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and gray.

He had started to hate the rain himself. Ever since Tenten's death, he began to look at rain in a new way: a sign of death and an onslaught of painful memories. He put his hands in his pockets, walking toward the little café near the center of the village. Villagers ran past him for shelter with newspapers serving as temporary shields from the rain. Drinks lay still, forgotten and drinking in the water.

As he gazed straight ahead, he could see a pink haired woman simply sitting in one of the elegant patio chairs outside, bearing the falling rain. Her white umbrella protected her and the drink in front of her.

"I didn't think you'd be here still." Neji said.

Soft emerald eyes smiled at him. "I come here every day, Neji-san. Even though you refused my invitation, I'd still come. Besides, you did show up. What changed your mind?" She stood and shared her umbrella with him. "You should dry up. My apartment is only a block away."

He hesitated. "Hinata is still at the house."

Sakura smiled. "Just grab a towel and some coffee and then you can be on your way."

Being dry felt like a good idea to him, so Neji nodded. Sakura held the umbrella between them, but the man next to her towered her by a good head. He transferred the umbrella to his hand.

They started on their short trip to Sakura's apartment.

Since the umbrella was made for one person, the pair stayed close together, their arms brushing against each other. Their skins were damp and cold to the touch, but heat arose at each point of contact. Sakura mumbled words of apology out of awkwardness, but Neji remained silent.

At the door of the apartment building, the Hyuuga folded the umbrella and followed her in. Sakura took out her keys and jingled them a little. Her own little apartment was unlocked and the first thing that hit Neji was the scent of flowers. The medic nin took off her shoes and gestured him in.

Her home was humble and cozy, a complete contrast from the Hyuuga complex. To his relief, the rumors that Haruno Sakura's apartment was completely decorated in pink were false. It was actually nicely done with pleasant shades of neutral colors. The sound of rain could be heard outside.

Neji made out a blur that came speeding his way. Expertly, he caught it and found that it was a fluffy pink towel. Sakura shuffled out of the bathroom with another. "I've been lazy with my laundry. These were the only fresh ones in the closet."

The tall Hyuuga only answered with a soft noise of recognition as he rubbed off the moisture from his body. His long brown hair was dripping wet and he squeezed the water out of it to the best of his abilities with the towel.

"How long does it take for your hair to dry after a shower?" The pink-haired jounin asked curiously as she poured water in the coffee maker.

Neji raised a perfect eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question from another person with long hair."

"Then the answer to that would be how ever long it takes for your hair to dry. It doesn't concern me how long it takes my hair to dry." He replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Sakura stepped out of her small kitchen. "I'm making the coffee. How do you like it?"

Neji stopped his drying process. "A spoonful of sugar and cream." He continued soon after.

"Is your body recovering well?" She watched the dark liquid drip into the pot.

Neji flexed his hand. "My shoulder is sore, but other than that, I am fine."

"You haven't been training, have you?"

"Doctor's orders not to train. You understand."

She giggled. "My, you listen well. Because of your good behavior, the doctor says you can train next week."

"Glad to hear it." He said dully. "Hinata's pregnancy is going well?"

There was a short pause. "There was a day when the baby's heart rate seemed a little under, but the next day it was back to normal. I'm not too worried."

However, the Hyuuga detected a note of concern in the medical nin's voice. "Do you think she is strong enough to go through the labor?" The air around him seemed to get heavier.

This time Sakura didn't answer for a long time. It was until a small ding sounded that she came out with his and her coffee along with a grin on her face. "Here it is! I hope it's okay. It's instant and I don't know if the Hyuuga clan allows instants in the house." Her smile was large and fake, plastered on. Normally, Neji would not have pushed the matter, but his anxiety for Hinata grew just by looking at the medic who was in charge of her.

"Don't ignore my question. Answer me." His white eyes grew harder than diamonds and they seemed to drill a hole through her pretty, young face. Sakura's emerald orbs widened at his firmness and then they gazed wearily into her coffee.

"Hinata has always been a little frail even when she was training to be a ninja in the academy." She gulped down a small sob. "She's not the kind of person to complain, but I know that carrying the baby is giving her a hard time. I can tell that her back is under constant strain, and her knees are stiff. Hinata doesn't eat as much as she should and she suffers from insomnia. I feel like her body is too fragile. I want to tell her or Naruto that she has a great risk of oxygen deprivation during labor and a 25 percent of…" She couldn't go on. Her bottom lip quivered violently while tears gathered at the bottom of her eyes, threatening to fall. She gripped her hands into fists tightly on her lap as she struggled to compose herself.

"How can I tell them…?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Came the deep, tenor voice.

The pink-haired snapped her head up to see his face through her tears. "Really?"

The Byakuygan user gave a curt nod. "For my cousin."

Sakura gave him a watery smile. "I would like that a lot. Thank you, Neji-san."

He sipped his coffee in silence while she wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"How's the coffee?"

Neji matched her gaze. "Good."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay! Finished this chapter. I hope you liked and it pleased you. Sakura and Neji are getting closer without them noticing and I'm starting to like how this is flowing. Instead of action scenes, I'll probably stick with more simple fluff…hmm, maybe not simple. There should be some juicy triangle action going on also. Don't you agree?

Of course, I have to thank you all for your reviews. Makes my life good.


	3. Third Rainy Day

**Itonami:** I had write chapter 3 again. It turned out way too rushed and didn't connect too well with chapter 2. T-T Please enjoy this piece of annoyingly hard work.

Thank you for all of your reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Neji met Sakura in front of the large doors leading into the Hokage's office. With a determined look, she waited beside the white-eyed shinobi while a conference was being finished inside.

"Neji-san, you won't run out on me when things get too rough, right?" She asked with a teasing smile on her face.

The Hyuuga grunted and looked away. "A Hyuuga is not a coward, Sakura. I'm sure you know that."

She made sarcastic look. "Of course, Hyuuga-sama!"

"Are you always this irritating when you're nervous?" Neji sighed.

Sakura blushed a little at his frankness. "I guess I am. You're not the first to tell me so."

"Stop being so nervous. I told you I would be here for you." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

She let out a breath wearily and nodded. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, Neji-san."

A smile graced his handsome face. He found himself smiling a little more than usual since he woke up from his coma. Being around friends and people he knew gave him a lift again. Haruno Sakura and he met often in the street or in the little lounge for jounins. Usually, seeing someone so frequently annoyed him, but with her it was a little different. Even Neji could not deny that the two of them formed a bond while helping each other.

"Neji-san? Neji-san?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. "We can go in now, Neji-san."

He merely nodded and he and Sakura were about to walk in, but Uzumaki Naruto gallantly stretched in front of his open doors. "Damn those crazy old men. I can't get a decent night's sleep because I see their wrinkly faces in my dreams." He muttered half to himself and the two people in his audience.

The Rokudaime noticed Neji also. "Oh! Neji-chan! You're here too?" He grinned at the Hyuuga's scowl. "Well, don't just stand there! Come into my humble abode."

Naruto took a seat at his desk and looked at a watch on his desk. "Hinata should be here in a minute. So, what's going on?"

The two of them remained in a nervous silence. Abruptly, the Hokage looked like he had the greatest epiphany of his life. His azure eyes darted from Sakura to Neji. "You two want to elope, don't you!"

He had to quickly dodge two angry kunais aimed at his head.

"What a ridiculous conclusion, Naruto!" Sakura huffed.

"Sometimes, I do not understand why the Godaime chose you as her successor." Neji grunted in frustration.

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "You guys need to lighten up."

"And YOU need to have some sense knocked into you!" Sakura raged as she rolled up her sleeves.

The Hokage put up his hands in feeble defense. "Ne, don't be like that, Sakura-chan! I was just kidding! Neji, some help?"

The Hyuuga remained sitting and did not make any movement to help. He ignored the protesting Hokage while Sakura was climbing over his desk to pummel his face.

"Hinata, glad to see you well." Neji said, his voice a little loud to catch the attention of the bickering pair.

They settled down, with Sakura and Neji sat in the uncomfortable chairs while Hinata sat in Naruto's seat as he chose to stand.

The Hyuuga caught Sakura's worried eyes and nodded slightly. The medic-nin cleared her throat. "Hinata, Naruto, I haven't been entirely truthful with you lately."

Naruto looked at Hinata and grew serious. "With what?"

She gulped nervously. "Hinata, I was too afraid to tell you that there will be complications during the labor."

The other woman looked frightened. "Complications, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded her head painfully, as if it weighed a hundred pounds. "There is a…..chance of oxygen deprivation during your labor, which means parts of your body won't…work as efficiently as they should." Sakura looked at her hands, unable to face the couple in front of her. The silence was expectant. "You have a twenty five percent…of…not making it through the labor."

Uzumaki Hinata rubbed her pregnant stomach. "Is the baby alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm not worried about the baby. The baby is fine, but it's you that I'm worried about."

The Hokage's wife managed a brave smile. "I'm glad, Sakura-chan, that I have someone as capable as you to help me through the delivery."

Naruto also smiled, giving the pink-haired jounin some hope. "You shouldn't have carried such a burden without telling anyone, Sakura. Besides, I'll be right outside the room if I'm needed."

"Y-You're not mad, Naruto?" She asked, a little surprised from their lack of screaming and jumping.

He grinned that trademark fox grin. "Of course not, Sakura. It must have been hard to come to us in the first place. As Hokage, I would probably give you a medal for this kind of courage."

"Well, that certainly wasn't as hard as expected, was it, Sakura?" Neji asked while smirking.

She laughed and nodded, truly feeling like she was floating above the clouds. "Thank you, Neji-san, for coming with me."

"There is nothing to thank." He replied coolly as he got up from the chair. Now, he faced his cousin. "Sakura was worried that you didn't eat enough. Perhaps you need some of your favorite Hyuuga dishes."

Hinata giggled. "That's very nice of you, Neji-niisan."

Sakura also got up to leave. "I have some unfinished hospital paperwork to do. Hinata-chan, please come by tomorrow."

"I will, Sakura-chan, and thank you for your honesty."

Hyuuga and Haruno left the office, walking side by side. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "You were awesome, Neji-san."

He kept his eyes straight ahead, but she felt like he was watching her anyway. "And I'm not awesome now?"

Sakura was stunned, so stunned, that she stopped walking and stared at his back. When she snapped herself out of it, she ran to catch up with him. He remained neutral. "Wow," she said in amazement, "I never thought I'd hear something remotely funny from Hyuuga Neji. What a day…"

And what a day it was. There was a clash of thunder and rain came down like a waterfall. Sakura, who was delighted, spun around in it with her arms thrown out and her face looking at the sky.

"Come on, Neji-san!" She laughed aloud and grabbed his hands, almost drunken with the rain. "The rain doesn't have to so gloomy!"

She held his hand and lifted her head skyward, sticking out her tongue, trying to capture the water in her mouth. Sakura tugged on his hand childishly to gesture for him to imitate her. He only responded with a small smile. The medic jounin giggled and breathed out greatly.

"Rain can mean life, Neji-san. Not everything bad happens in the rain." She said softly, looking in his distant eyes.

"Look, Neji-san." She said, pointing to something in front of them.

The Hyuuga's keen eyes spotted a small sprout, its two little leaves opened up as if to welcome the water. It seemed a little lonely since it was the only one in the street; it had found solitary freedom through the cracks of the road.

"Today could be proof of that it seems." He responded quietly.

"Did Tenten-san like the rain?"

Neji allowed himself to feel the unsteady rhythm of the rain. "No, she never liked it."

Sakura let go of his hand and held out hers to watch the water fall into it. "When I was little, I hated the rain." She smiled at her memories. "I couldn't go outside to play and run around. But when I was put in Team 7, I found out Sasuke-k…Sasuke liked to train when it rained."

"Is that why?"

She nodded. "I found out that I could get used to it. Just watching him made me forget everything."

Their silence was filled with the sound of rain. "The rain only bothers me when I remember too much." The tall, handsome man gazed at the heavens, trying to block out painful thoughts.

The pink-haired kunoichi sensed his discomfort. "We could go to my apartment again and dry off." She suggested airily.

The Hyuuga patriarch paused and shook his head. "The Hyuuga house is closer. It's this way." Without another word, he led the way.

Sakura skipped after him, her hands clasped behind her back. "Are you sure it is alright for me to just go? You are the leader of your clan after all. What if people misunderstand, Neji-san?"

He stopped and turned around, his hair shaking off more water. "You worry about unnecessary things, Haruno." He smirked.

Something jumped in her stomach when she saw that expression. A blush spread across her cheeks without knowing, tainting her ivory cheeks a pale pink.

They arrived at the large manor, both of them drenched and soaked to the bone. Neji slid opened the door for her, revealing a spacious living room thankfully unoccupied. The young leader ventured to his room and got two towels for the both of them.

Tossing one to his rosette companion, he excused himself to change into some dry clothes.

Sakura didn't sit on the rather ridged looking sofa but instead stood while wiping the moisture off her body. Soft emerald eyes gazed around her surroundings, discovering ancient treasures on top of shelves. They did not have much furniture; a simple sofa and two armchairs were arranged facing each other in a small cluster in one part of the room.

"Sakura, those clothes are wet. I would rather have you change into these. The other members get irritated if the floors are wet." The Hyuuga emerged from a hallway with a plain, knee-high summer kimono.

She accepted them heartily and asked for a place to change. Neji guided her to his own room and instructed her not to touch too much things in the room. Sakura changed out of her clothes, literally peeling them off her skin. The yukata proved to be soft and comfortable, though she hadn't worn such a traditional garment in years.

The medical jounin exited and finally sat on the sofa opposite of where Neji was sitting in the armchair. She grinned and lightly pulled on the hem of her yukata self-consciously. "Thanks for getting this for me."

"It belonged to me when I was younger." He said, waving off her gratitude.

Sakura had noticed how much he had grown from when she first saw him when she was twelve. She remembered his sudden growth spurt when he became a jounin at sixteen. It was hard to believe he had ever been her size.

"It has been raining a lot these past few weeks." She murmured, listening to the rain pounding on the roof. Her apple green eyes glazed over and became distant as she thought about something.

Neji watched her. Her eyes were situated as if she was looking to her left, but he knew she didn't see anything. She was thinking about something that she didn't want to remember, a tragic memory or…

"Uchiha Sasuke." He drawled, his beautiful white orbs keeping a steady look on her shocked countenance. A strange prick of a foreign emotion stabbed his chest. "Do you still think about him, Sakura?"

She looked away, flushed and embarrassed, but she still didn't speak. The medic-nin remained silent. Neji stood and walked a little towards the sofa. The unfamiliar emotion rapidly grew inside of him, keeping him from stopping his words. "It's amusing to think that you still think of him, still, even when he has betrayed you."

Sakura looked at him, anger evident in her once empty eyes. "Is it so wrong, Neji-san?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "It's wrong to not have moved on with your life."

"Then you should get on with yours." She snapped icily, her tone biting the air.

Neji restrained himself as if there was another self fighting to break free. This time it was he who looked away. "I apologize. It is not my place."

It took Sakura a moment to get over her former anger and the present surprise at his sudden change of tone and attitude. "You scared me, Neji-san."

"Something came over me." He said stiffly, wondering what had made him speak out.

She sighed but did not face him. "I understand."

Neji relaxed his shoulders. "Is he who you think about during missions whenever it rains?"

Sakura nodded slowly without a verbal answer.

The pair of shinobi went silent again, their peace undisturbed but their minds turning in turmoil like the storm outside. Sakura felt her eyes droop in weariness and she tensed to keep herself awake.

"The storm has gotten worse, Sakura. It's getting late. You may sleep here if you'd like. There can be a guestroom arranged for you." Neji said, turning to face her.

Sakura agreed politely, warmed considerably by the kind hospitality. He led her to a room adjacent to his and made sure there were futons and blankets with other necessities. The Hyuuga leader showed her an indoor bathroom and asked a passing servant to dry Sakura's wet clothes.

After the temporary guest made herself at home, he knocked on her door. She slid open the door while clutching a book she found on one of the shelves. "Dinner should be ready. Let's go eat."

Sakura joined him for a delicious supper, which, much to her relief, was for only the two of them. It was a quiet dinner without much talk shared between the two of them.

The uneventful dinner passed into a calm exchange of conversation in the family room. Sakura brushed her hair with her fingers. "I think about Sasuke every time it rains. I think about how much I hate him and love him all at the same time while I pity him for leaving."

"I don't consider his search for power his greatest accomplishment so far." He commented smoothly.

She chuckled. "I don't either, Neji-san, but I can't help but think if he would have ever loved me or not...if he hadn't left."

Neji felt a tightening in his chest, though it was a different sensation from before. "Do you still hope he comes back?"

The pink-haired woman did not answer for a while. "Sometimes, I miss him so much, it hurts." She whispered. "Other times, I wish he was dead to just put me out of my misery."

Neji gave a hollow, sarcastic scoff. "Is that so?"

Sakura smiled at her own satirical humor. She slowly raised her eyes to look at the lean form of the Hyuuga in awe and confusion. "I can't think about Sasuke when I'm talking to you. I haven't figured out why that is yet, but I like it. Being able to just talk to you helps me forget."

Neji felt his strong heart jump up to his throat at her words. He would never say it out loud, but many times, he would find himself thinking about a certain rosy-haired jounin more than the piercing memories in the rain.

Sakura got up and stretched, attracting Neji's eyes to her slim, athletic figure and her long, slender legs. He turned away and stared at the wall. "Well, Neji-san, I'm going to have to sleep. Thank you again for letting me stay here." She said cheerfully and went to her room.

Hyuuga Neji remained in his seat as he sighed, half with relief and half with frustration. Never had he felt like this. And why had he been affected all of a sudden? Jealousy? He almost kicked himself for thinking such a ridiculous thought. Impossible, a Hyuuga never got jealous. What was wrong with him? Concern? Certainly, since her past feelings about him were still lingering and disturbing her focus. They were comrades, dependable ones, but probably nothing more serious than that.

_Nothing more. _Neji reassured his troubled mind.

Haruno Sakura shivered under her blanket. What was wrong with her? Talking to him, admitting to him that he can make her forget about Sasuke? He was just a friend, if it even went that far. Their relationship was just a simple companionship and nothing more, wasn't it? She frowned as she mentally scolded herself yet stopped when she recalled how warm and perfect his hands were when she held them, and how her thoughts never replaced Neji with an imagined Sasuke.

Could this?

Be?

Love?

The kunoichi almost laughed at her thoughts bitterly. Love? How could she utter that word so easily? Love Hyuuga Neji? Even if she did, how could a clan leader love her, a mere medical ninja, back?

_Why do I mingle among the impossible?_ She sighed heavily in her mind. _Impossible to love, impossible to get.

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** Another chapter written and completed. I apologize for the lateness. I've been busy with another story of mine.

Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter and found that Neji and Sakura's feelings are suddenly being denied and pushed aside. Though they have developed a workable companionship, both of them refuse to admit to love. More coming soon!


	4. Fourth Rainy Day

**Itonami:** Back with another chapter! Whew! Hope this isn't too rushed. I kinda want to get this over with. Thank you for all of your reviews! This is dedicated to all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was finally allowed to be back on A-class missions and the ANBU force. He was quite joyful about it, as joyful as a Hyuuga could get at least, but right at that moment, he was trying to catch a long-desired nap after a morning of brutal ANBU training. If it wasn't for the _incessant _and extremely _annoying _knocking at the front door, he would have fallen asleep rather easily.

But, as Fate would have it, the nap would have to be delayed.

The grumpy Hyuuga threw opened the door and found his eyes staring into green ones. "Haruno…" He grunted out, his voice box seemed to not want to function.

The said kunoichi smiled. "Are we suddenly on last name bases, Hyuuga-san?"

He hated that teasing tone.

He shook his head and welcomed her in. "Iie, I was tired."

A look of pity settled on her face. "I'm sorry, Neji-san, this could wait if you'd like."

Neji shook his head once more and gestured with his hand for her to continue. Sakura held out a folder to him. "It's a mission folder. B-class. You'd already left the jounin area and Naruto was looking for you. He asked me to deliver it to you."

He took it with gratitude and looked through it. "I see you're not on this list, Sakura."

She giggled. "I'm assigned a different mission. I go wherever there is a spot open for a medic."

Of course, he knew this fact, and could guess that her valuable status as the top medic gave her a hard time. She would be on constant high level missions because of her skill; he was a witness to her proficiency.

"Ano, Neji-san, what are you thinking about?" The medic glanced around nervously at his inattentiveness.

The Hyuuga looked at her and smiled a little to put her at ease. "Nothing. As I said, I'm tired."

Sakura stood as she smiled. "I'll leave you to rest, Neji-san."

"Thank you." He said as he walked her to the door. "Should I walk with you?" He offered. This caught the pink-haired woman blushed prettily while grinning.

"I'm a big girl, Neji-san. Thank you for being such a gentleman."

Neji watched her walk down the stone path away from the complex until she was completely out of sight. He went to his room to take his nap, but frowned with his eyes closed as he lay there wondering why sleep suddenly refused to come.

After a few minutes of muttering something under his breath, he put away his futon and simply sat in his meditating position. His senses heightened considerably enough to be able to be aware of everything in his room. He increased his chakra and he was able to see the area around the Hyuuga manor which was why he was able to spot a certain rosy haired kunoichi running up the path again. Neji watched her hesitate before knocking.

The Hyuuga pretended nothing was wrong as he slid open the door again. Sakura stood flushed and embarrassed in front of him. "I'm sorry for bothering you from your rest, but I thought you'd like to know that….that Tenten-san liked you….a lot…." She trailed off which left a very amused Neji smirking.

"I know, Sakura. She told me before she died."

The medic ninja looked up in surprised. "She did? She was too shy to say anything before…."

"Is this why you came back?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"N—"

"I decided on training rather than sleeping. Will you join me?" He interrupted and watched her reaction.

Her face broke into that teasing grin. "As long as you don't kill me, Neji-san."

He scoffed. "Hardly, Sakura, if what I have heard about you are true."

Sakura's grin turned into a proud one as they walked to the public training grounds. They exchanged a bout of sarcastic words before they arrived. She pulled down her metal protector over her forehead and stretched out her arms.

"Ready for warm up?" She grinned in return of his arrogant smirk.

Green eyes hardened and in a flash, she disappeared and reappeared behind him with a kunai in hand. Sakura swung her arm and the kunai's blade whispered through the air where Neji once had been. She whirled around to have her weapon clash against with another metal.

"Not bad, Haruno, not bad at all." He said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "_Byakugan!"_ Chakra veins became visible on either side of his eyes.

Sakura's face was written with surprise as she jumped away quickly.

_Byakugan already?_

Doing a series of flips, she landed solidly a few meters away from him. Neji didn't give her a chance to rest. He immediately went into his Gentle Fist technique stance and Sakura could feel the massive chakra flowing to his hands.

"I've heard your chakra control is perfect. Care to show me?" A challenge.

She grinned again and got ready to launch herself at him with her arm pulled back. "Under one condition, Neji-san. Just answer this question for me." He nodded for her to continue. "If you could be born again, what would you want to be born as?"

He looked slightly confused, but he had understood the question. "A bird." He replied simply. Obviously, the answer was unexpected.

Sakura puckered out her bottom lip. "A bird? The great Hyuuga Neji would want to be a bird?"

"A free bird. Without restraints, without boundaries."

She laughed. "Of course, Neji-san. There's no stopping a bird when it flies."

The Hyuuga was surprised that she understood so easily. Out of sheer curiosity and a strange desire to keep the conversation going, he asked, "What about you?"

"If you can dodge this, I'll answer." She teased and then disappeared.

Neji was able to see clearly from which side she was coming and accordingly ducked, his cheek brushing the ground and kicked upwards, which the skilled kunoichi dodged by catching his sandal and pushing against it.

Sakura readied herself again. "I want to become a tree."

Now, the Hyuuga really had to raise one of his perfect brows. "A tree."

She nodded vigorously. "A tree that will never move from my emotions and feelings. I can be strong and just simply stay in one place."

He half-smiled. "I see."

She kicked off the ground and came at the Hyuuga again. He jumped out of the way and witnessed a stunning sight. The impact of her punch sent the ground breaking into bits as if an earthquake at struck. With his Byakugan still activated, he was able to see a sharp release of huge chakra at the precise moment she punched something.

"Impressive." He said while he stood on top of a branch above her. "Warm up is over. This is for real now, Sakura. No more questions."

Before Sakura could even register that he was gone from the tree, she felt him behind her. Neji thrust a palm full of chakra at her abdomen and she had to flip backwards in order to avoid it. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, even the light drizzle which had begun.

Thunder cracked above them, but it only signaled the continuance in their battle. Sakura and Neji both launched at each other with kunai using chakra beneath them to make their jump faster and harder. The male shinobi overpowered her outrageously in strength as they pushed against the other's weapon. The kunoichi leapt away, realizing her disadvantage. She threw three kunai at him and then three shuriken followed.

The Hyuuga deflected all of them easily and cocked his head sideways to dodge the last weapon thrown at him. He noticed that Sakura was panting lightly and they were both getting a little damp from the light rain.

"I've always wondered how it would turn out if I ever battled the great Hyuuga Neji." She said with a smile as she made some seals.

"And?"

The light smile turned into a boyish smirk that seemed misplaced on her pretty face. "I don't think I'll be disappointed with the result."

"Arrogance, Haruno," Neji warned in a pleased tone, "is what will be your downfall."

Without another word, he increased his already incredible speed by tenfold to evade a large fire stream and get closer for an attack. Easily, he tapped two of her chakra holes closed. Sakura gasped at the pain and sudden lack of flow in her chakra system.

Rain came more heavily now but neither of them seemed to notice the cold. They were absorbed in their fight. Sakura armed herself with a kunai in each hand as she leapt high into the air and threw them both. While Neji was busy blocking them, she took out a fumma shuriken and launched it as it spun parallel to the ground. He twisted to get out of the way and mostly succeeded except for the arm it grazed.

"I should end this before you decide to kill me." Neji said as she stuck out her tongue in response.

Finish it he did, with some tricky taijutsu maneuvers and a kunai thrown within a centimeter of her neck, Hyuuga Neji was declared the winner by pinning the medic on the muddy ground with his body. Sakura felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit the mud hard with Neji on top of her, his hands restraining her wrists.

The pair of ninja was breathing heavily, their breaths becoming visible in white clouds, while they were entranced by each other's eyes. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The world and time had halted, the rain being the only thing moving. The warmth of their bodies radiated freely. Neji could feel her rapid heartbeat.

Sakura, without even thinking, raised her head to brush his lips lightly with her own, sending electrical currents through both of them. He did not react to her feather-light kiss except for the tightening of his hand around her wrists. The Hyuuga's wet bangs tickled her cheek as they kept staring at each other, vaguely aware of their closeness.

"You win, Neji-san." She whispered his name, her tone dazed and dreamy, but they did not break eye contact.

_What have you done to me? _They both mentally asked the other in confusion and pain, a pain not of the physical but of the unknown.

Hyuuga Neji let go of one her wrists and he brushed away a strand of her rosy hair from her pale face. Startled green eyes followed the graceful movement of his hands.

_No…I can't._ Sakura thought wildly as her eyes filled with recognition and realization. Half panicked, she forcibly rolled to put Neji at the bottom with her on top. Gasping, Sakura scrambled off of him, trying to piece together what dignity she had left, while her mind raced.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-san. I don't know what I was thinking….so sorry…." She mumbled.

The Hyuuga got up cleanly, brushing off the mud from his clothes. He was resisting the urge to show the confusion on his face. "Iie, there was no intention. Things merely got out of hand." A horribly lame excuse, but it would suffice for them both. Sakura nodded at his words absently.

"I should go." She said softly. "Thank you for the training." She left quickly.

In her wake, she left behind a severely displeased Hyuuga behind, who was more mad at himself than anything else. Neji wondered what had caused him to act, to brush away her hair from her face, hoping to restore some substance in her emptiness. Why did he hope, anyway? Why did those haunting emerald eyes bother him so much?

Angrily, he spun on his heel and headed directly for the manor. The eerie silence of the house left him unfazed as he threw off his dirty shirt and replaced with a clean one. If he knew what was good for him, he would have to avoid that pink-haired kunoichi. If there was one thing that he hated, it would have to be awkward moments.

Haruno Sakura walked to her apartment very slowly, unknowing what to think or do. She had just _kissed_ Neji and then felt _good_ after doing so! She didn't understand herself. No, not at all. She was being so stupid. She could never show her face to Hyuuga Neji as long as she would live.

* * *

The two shinobi lived as though they never knew each other. If there was the potential danger of them being alone together, either or would leave awfully quickly. They would breathe a sigh of relief if one of them had to go to a mission. 

If, for some reason, they were forced to acknowledge each other, they did it in a curt manner, not caring what others thought of their terseness.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what's up between you and Neji all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused about the pair.

The kunoichi glared. "There has never been a 'me-and-Neji,' Naruto."

"Did something happen?" He asked, prodding her arm.

A vein appeared at her temple. "Naruto, stop that!" She barked, slapping his hand away. "Nothing happened! You're so nosy!"

But Naruto wouldn't give. "You guys were on nice terms a few weeks ago! I heard you guys even trained with each other sometimes."

"So?" She asked, suddenly tired and defeated.

Her friend patted her shoulder. "I'm sure whatever happened was probably a misunderstanding. Why don't you go talk to him?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's just better this way, Naruto. You don't need to worry." She tried smiling and failed horribly.

Naruto looked disappointed. "You sure?"

"Yeah," the pink-haired jounin sighed, "and thanks for worrying, Naruto."

The Rokudaime grinned broadly. "That's what I'm here for."

"Call me if Hinata is having trouble. I need to get back to the hospital."

"Will do, Sakura-chan!" He saluted lazily and watched her go.

It was sunny and Sakura was able to figure out that Neji and she always had a meaningful meeting on rainy days. She prayed that the pattern would continue.

When the medical ninja arrived at the hospital, a nurse came up to her rather nervously. "A Hyuuga Neji is here to see you, Haruno-san."

"Hyuuga Neji? Did he say why?" She asked, her stomach doing somersaults.

"N-No, he just said he wanted to see you." The nurse's voice dropped lower as if to tell a secret. "He's not really the talkative type."

Sakura had to smile at that. "No, he isn't."

The nurse told her that he was waiting in the reception area and so the kunoichi headed directly there, measuring her steps.

"Sakura," A deep voice greeted her immediately as she stepped into the reception area. She looked up and couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. He didn't seem affected by her at all.

"It's been awhile, Neji-san."

The Hyuuga nodded curtly. "Perhaps it's best to keep it like the way things have been."

"The way things…have been?" She asked, beginning to dread what he really came to say.

"Our lives shouldn't have intersected. It's my fault things have gotten out of control. As the leader of the Hyuuga clan, I ask for you to accept my apology. It would do me a favor if we remained apart." White eyes betrayed nothing.

Sakura felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes but she smiled through it brightly. "I understand, Neji-san. Well, a patient needs my care. Maybe I'll see you around." She turned away from him quickly, a tear flung from the corner of her eye.

Haruno Sakura didn't understand this pain but realized that this was the same kind of pain she experience as a young girl. It was just magnified a thousand times and made it agonizing. Why? Why did one man affect her like this? A man she barely knew? But she barely knew Sasuke, and still he had been able to cause this kind of pain with a harsh word or his silence.

Hyuuga Neji just succeeded in making her feel the worst she had ever felt since 12 years ago.

Neji exited the hospital into the warm air, but felt like thick smog just covered his soul and prevented sunlight from coming in. He repeatedly convinced himself it was for the better. He would just hurt Sakura later on. He couldn't let himself become too attached. What would his clan say? As patriarch, he needed to set a good example.

_An example for what? On how to be single?_

The Byakugan wielder shook away distracting thoughts. The days had reversed themselves. Sunny days seemed to darken his mood now. He now had too many fond memories in the rain.

_I want to be a bird. A bird that knows no restraints or boundaries and is able to choose for itself and be able to make its own destiny….Haruno Sakura._

It was night before Sakura was able to retire to her cozy apartment. The weight of Neji's words hung on her like a lack of boulders. Sighing, she continued her way with her head down in shame and slight depression until her head connected with something firm and hard. Her eyes saw black ninja sandals. Dully and uninterestedly, she slowly raised her head up to look at the person's face.

"You usually excuse yourself when you bump into someone."

His voice was deeper. The boyishness mixed with intellect and coldness. Sakura stood blankly looking at his face, a face not seen for twelve years.

"Uchiha….Sasuke…." She breathed, barely registering her own recognition.

A familiar smirk.

"Yo."

A familiar greeting.

_I want to be a tree. A tree that will never move from my emotions and feelings. I can be strong and just simply stay in one place…Neji-san.

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **A cliff hanger. Makes things more mysterious. Neji x Sakura in trouble now…. Hope you enjoyed it!

Sakura's ultimate conflict arises between Neji and Sasuke. I didn't think Neji's sudden break up was too abrupt. Tell me what you think. I will definitely consider revising if you didn't like it.

Thanks.


	5. Fifth Rainy Day

**Itonami:** Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and reviews!

A reviewer told me I should probably look at my timing again. And I will, of course. Just give me some moments to fix up the time space between each chapter. I will repost them as soon as they're done.

**A Dedication:** Inochi no Fushigi, you are truly the one to listen to. I will have to admit that it does get quite hard to continue this story and I will make an effort to recreate those emotions. I hope you will be able to regain some of your confidence in me after reading this chapter! Thank you

Baby Kakashi: You just brightened up my crappy mood with your review. Thanks for the light-hearted encouragement and I hope you will like this chapter. If you don't, I'll write the next one and dedicate that to you again. Summing it all up, you are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sakura felt tears spill over and crash down to the ground. She let her head fall into his chest and stifled a sob. Pink locks fell to veil her head from view. The emptiness inside of her multiplied and yet she did not know why. Sakura had always dreamed of feeling happiness and joy when Sasuke would come back. But all she could feel was a vacant hole in the middle of her chest and her stomach felt like it didn't exist.

Simply so empty.

Just when she had put her heart and life were back together after Sasuke's departure, Sakura found them lying at her feet shattered to a million pieces with his return. She couldn't pick up the pieces and reconstruct them again. She had spent twelve long years doing that once before and it was too exhausting to repeat it.

"Well, someone isn't feeling too well."

His voice and tone ripped her apart even further. Sakura felt her face constrict into a harsh frown as she tried to force down her sobs. Her hands clamped into fists so hard that her nails dug into her skin, making her palms bleed. Weakly, she beat the Uchiha's chest with a fist, feeling robbed of the simple happiness that everyone but her seemed to possess.

"It's not fair." She whispered, tears dripping from the end of her nose.

She heard Sasuke sigh a little bit. "Life is never fair."

Angrily, Sakura pushed him away, making him stumble a little bit. "It's all your fault! Why did you come back! Dammit, you're all you think about! I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!" She screamed at him, knowing that the man in front of her hadn't done anything wrong. Her anger had to go somewhere.

The smirk did not fade from his malicious expression. "I'm not the only one I think about."

Her eyes narrowed harshly. "That's new." Looking at the nin in front of her, years of experience told her that Sasuke was stained forever in blood. The pink-haired woman realized that this was the shinobi who killed Tenten. He had killed the woman who had meant something to Neji. Green eyes burned with fury.

"Go before I tell Naruto you're here, missing-nin Uchiha." She said coldly.

The smirk widened. "You've changed since I was gone."

"Well, twelve years will do that to a person." She snapped.

"As I've said, I'm not the only I think about. I've thought about you for a long time….Sakura." He stepped closer.

The kunoichi backed away feebly, her remaining strength draining as he spoke those words. "Don't do this to me, Sasuke." She whispered desperately, her coldness melting away.

"I'm not doing anything. I merely came by to see you." He feigned a look of hurt and innocence.

This was not the Sasuke she knew. Sakura returned to her anger. "You killed Tenten."

He looked surprised. "Tenten?"

She could not believe he didn't even know who Tenten was. "You attacked Neji-san's ANBU group. You massacred all of them out of cold blood. Neji-san lost good friends, and a woman who loved him to death."

Sasuke smiled coldly. "I guess she took that literally." His smile grew. "Has Sakura gotten _attached _to the Hyuuga?" He leered at her. She felt her already broken heart being crushed beneath his foot.

Sakura looked away while she held in another wave of tears. "No, he doesn't feel that way."

"Then come away with me." He cut in fluidly.

A bitter chuckle escaped her throat. "I don't fall for those anymore, Sasuke. Maybe twelve years ago, but not anymore."

The play of emotions on his face made him surreal. This couldn't be the Sasuke who had left her once before, the stoic, silent Sasuke. The pain and the stress upon her mind were so great that Sakura convinced herself she was being delusional. Yes, that was it. She was just talking to a Sasuke made from her imagination. "You're not real. You're not real. God, I need some sleep." The tired kunoichi brushed past Sasuke to enter her apartment.

As she unlocked the door, a pleasant memory of when she had invited Neji in after he had gotten wet in the rain. Sakura unconsciously smiled to herself softly and entered her home. She didn't bother turning on the lights and just went to the bathroom to wash up. After brushing her teeth, she changed quickly and crawled into bed, finally being able to rest and sooth her chaotic mind.

'_Perhaps it's best to keep it like the way things have been.'_

'_A free bird. Without restraints, without boundaries.'_

Hyuuga Neji's handsome face was burned into her mind and his quirky dry humor along with his serious, pearl-white eyes made their mark on her soul.

As if the floodgates had been opened, Sakura cried. She cried like never before, each tear a small memory of Neji. Her blankets were bunched under her chin as she curled up in a tight ball on her side. Sobs racked her body harshly and hiccups interrupted every sob.

And she fell into a fitful sleep that way.

Hyuuga Neji lay awake on his futon, his thin sheet covering his long legs peacefully. He started to wish it would rain.

Frustrated, he closed his eyes in order to focus on resting. Sleep eluded him in every possible way and it tickled him, teased him, just like that kunoichi who wanted to be born as a tree. Without thinking, he smiled at the thought and pictured Sakura as the most beautiful sakura tree.

An owl hooted in the distance and the noise startled him out of his train of thought. Neji scowled openly at the window and got up. Not knowing what to do, he exited through the back and paced in the garden. The wind breezed past and suddenly the air was still, nothing stirred. He sighed while rubbing a rough hand over his neck, weary and annoyed.

The Hyuuga wished he could go back and change everything. He despised feeling helpless. He could not and did not give into his personal desires. Even Tenten had not known his true feelings and certainly never got to see a gentler side than his usual courteousness.

Meditation did not help. Pacing worked even less. Training got him to think about his spar with the medic nin. No, he wouldn't say her name. It was dangerous to get attached. _Just what is so dangerous, Hyuuga?_ An uncontrolled part of his sub-consciousness asked him innocently.

Neji had always believed in fate and its hand whatever result of an action. Tenten's death, no matter how it was, he believed, was what fate decided. Naruto would probably scold him for thinking such things, but many years of habit wouldn't fade.

The guilt of what he had said to Sakura nagged at him and he could do nothing to get rid of it. Wearily, he entered his house and room as he made up the mind to go apologize. It was the least he could do. It would probably help him sleep at night.

He fell asleep unknowingly thinking about the person he didn't want to think about.

* * *

Sakura frowned in her half slumber. There was another presence of chakra in her bedroom. Carefully, she slipped her hand under her pillow and grasped the hilt of a hidden kunai. 

"There's no need, Sakura. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so a long time ago." A voice drawled from a corner.

Her green eyes snapped open. They burned with the bright light which came from the top of her ceiling and she squinted in the direction of the sound. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, amusedly watching her scramble on the bed.

"I have to admit, it was tempting…" He trailed off, letting her finish his sentence mentally.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked, forcing her voice not to tremble.

The Uchiha shrugged. "I followed you in after our encounter in front of the building. You seemed to believe you were hallucinating."

Sakura pricked her hand in the kunai to make sure she wasn't dreaming. A small sting of pain let her know that she was far beyond the images of sub-consciousness. There was a silence between them; they spoke through their eyes.

A quiet, hesitant knock came at her door.

Sakura froze. Someone was here? What was she going to do with Sasuke? If anyone found out he was here, she could be named a traitor.

"Should I get the door, Sakura?"

Before she could stop him, Sasuke was at the front door. He opened casually just as Sakura came running out of the bedroom in only her pajamas.

The door revealed a tall handsome Hyuuga, eyes white and hair brown. Dressed in his usual grey training kimono, Hyuuga Neji stood tensed and stiff as he stared at Uchiha Sasuke.

"What a surprise…" Sasuke breathed, breaking the pregnant silence in the room.

Neji's face became alive with the activation of his Byakugan and a look of ultimate fury. Sasuke dodged the close range attack from the Hyuuga as he sprang back to the other side of the living room.

"Die, traitor of the Leaf." Neji snarled as he came at him with a heart-stopping blow.

"Neji-san, wait!" Sakura screamed and ran as fast as she could in between his attack and Sasuke.

It was too late to stop. Neji's attack came in full contact with her chest. Her small body flew back into Sasuke, who caught her from behind.

It was difficult to breathe. The staggering amount of pressure on her chest was crushing her lungs. She began to shake uncontrollably. Blood dribbled down from the corner of her lips.

Without realizing it, Neji wrenched her away from Sasuke and left immediately. The Uchiha followed. He was going to be found soon or later. They leapt from building to building toward the hospital.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

The two nins stopped at the sound of the Hokage's voice. Sasuke smirked and raised a hand to greet him. "Long time no see…dobe."

In less than a second, Sasuke saw the cloaked form of Naruto in front of him, a kunai in hand. With strength which earned him the title of Hokage, the Rokudaime punched Sasuke. The other nin fell back from the incredible momentum.

"Not bad, dobe."

"Why did you come back, teme?" The golden haired ninja growled.

Sasuke lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. "Missed old friends."

"Go, Neji. Hurry." Naruto said, while still keeping his eyes on his former Konoha comrade.

This was familiar. Neji had once carried a woman in his arms in the similar fashion. The first woman had been killed by an outsider. This time, she was dying from what he had done.

The Hyuuga ceased to be surprised by the rain. Fate. It now came down slowly, enveloping the two of them in a soft embrace. Feather light caresses of the wind lingered briefly as he sped toward the hospital. Sakura shifted in his arms.

"Neji-san?" Her voice almost stopped his heart. It sounded so weak and raspy.

"I'm sorry."

A shaky breath was let out into his firm chest. "Sorry for what?"

Silver eyes flashed with internal conflicts. "For hurting you."

"You didn't mean it, did you, Neji-san?"

Neji looked down at her pale face and shook his head. Her distraught expression relaxed visibly into a weak smile of relief. "I'm sorry." He repeated, not really knowing what else to say, as if saying it a thousand times over could not wash away the guilt already embedded into his soul.

"I'll be fine, Neji-san. I was stupid."

"You…..wanted to save him." The Hyuuga bit out, the strange, foreign emotion of jealousy leaking into his tone of voice.

This time, it was Sakura who seemed hesitant. "I'm sorry." It was her turn to say it. "I know…..he killed Tenten-san, but I…..couldn't let him die."

"If you could, would you…..go back to him?" The hospital drew nearer with each passing second.

A cold, tender hand enclosed his cheek, causing him to stop abruptly and look down at the pink haired woman in his arms. Jade orbs filled with tears as a thumb brushed away a bead of rainwater. "Should I, Neji-san?" Her voice whispered, a confused pain clearly evident.

_Should I, Neji-san?_

He could not answer. The Hyuuga Neji was speechless for the first time in his life. There were so many things to say to her, but he had not the voice to tell her. _You lack courage, Hyuuga. You are a mere coward when it comes to human emotions._ How right that was.

Sakura noticed the faraway look in his pearly eyes and grew disappointed at his lack of response. The physical pain in her chest lessened but she hardly noticed. The hospital waiting room smelled of that distinct scent of clean bedpans and sterile equipment as Neji entered swiftly with her. She could hear distant rumblings of his tenor voice and the soprano of the nurse he was conversing with.

She was laid down on a bed and familiar calloused hands pulled the sheets over her comfortingly. The chakra of Neji did not exit the room. It remained still on the chair beside the bed, patient and concerned.

"They said you should be fine. Some ribs are fractured, but your chakra channels are circulating."

The medical jounin nodded feebly. "Thank you."

"Get better."

If Sakura wanted to stop him from leaving, she didn't show it in anyway. Neji reluctantly got up from the chair and walked to the door. He looked back but she did not look back. She stared straight ahead of her, tired and hurt. Her green eyes were hooded and unfocused.

"If you'd like to stay, you can stay." She said softly, sensing his hesitance to leave.

"No, I'll take my leave."

He had his hand on the doorknob, but her small sob stopped him. He turned around to see Sakura weakly trying to breathe through her compressed sobbing. Tears dripped down her face as she pitifully tried to wipe them away. The Hyuuga could literally feel his heart wrench from its place.

"Why is it," she gasped out, "that I'm the only one not happy? What did I do so wrong to deserve any of this?"

Neji didn't say anything again. Silence was his armor, but he was painfully aware that words were in need in the room.

"I am not happy either."

"Nothing. I am nothing." The pink-haired woman said.

This made the man standing very angry. No, furious was more like it. When he spoke, his tone was icy and harsh, unforgiving and not pitying. "Only a self-defeated person is nothing."

She sniffed as she stopped wallowing in self-pity. "You're right, Neji-san…..as always."

Neji turned away. "Naruto knows Sasuke is here."

He saw her tense a little but she nodded all the same. "He would have found out. I didn't try to hide him. He was already in my apartment."

"Did he…..hurt you?" The Hyuuga asked.

"No," she replied, still looking at the opposite wall.

"You shouldn't." Neji said, stepping closer.

Sakura tore her gaze from the wall and looked into his silver eyes. "I shouldn't what?"

"Go back."

_And her shattered heart began to piece together again.

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **This story is coming to an end. No doubt about it. Not much more to write. Was this boring? I don't know.

Sakura and Neji. Finally, yet there are some more things to do, you see. It isn't the end of the end. Don't think Sasuke's going to give up on Sakura that easily. I'd like to read your reviews!


	6. Sixth Rainy Day

**Itonami: **I am so sorry for this late update, but with school, volleyball, and clarinet, things are hectic as it has never been before. There are just not enough hours in a day. I can't stand not being able to update as quickly. Again, I apologize for my delay.

Thanks for all the reviews I love them!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto sighed with his golden-haired head resting on his hands. He was sitting in a seat among many old, craggily men around a circular conference table. The agenda scroll swam dizzily in front of his unfocused vision while the voices of the council members droned on and on.

Sabaku no Gaara sat to his immediate left, his gaze shifting from the depressed Rokudaime and the glass of water in front of him. Meetings like this were important, especially when it concerned highly dangerous missing-nins.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a menace to society. He should be executed."

Quiet murmurs of agreement arose from the table and all eyes traveled to the sighing Hokage. Tired, blue eyes looked at them wearily and he nodded his head.

Who was he to disagree? He couldn't stop his best friend's execution even if he wanted to. Naruto did not want to delay the inevitable and cause more trouble and ruckus in the Village of the Leaf. His position as hokage was a great weight upon his shoulders.

* * *

The news of Uchiha Sasuke's arrival traveled quickly in the society of Konoha ninjas. Many whispered words of disgust and loathing, wishing ill favor upon the former missing nin. Others who believed in punishment hoped for his execution.

However, with all things considered, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji refused to talk about the criminal at all after several ANBU members interrogated her about the fashion of how she had met the Uchiha. She stayed in the hospital to recover while Neji visited frequently to see how she was coming along, since it was his fault that Sakura was unable to move freely, or rather, that's what he liked to tell himself. Naruto visited also, pointedly eluding the sensitive topic about Sasuke.

"After you get out of this dull place, I'm going to treat you to some ramen." The Rokudaime patted his friend's hand reassuringly.

Sakura smiled, a smile which showed a brighter happiness than seen last. "Thanks, Naruto. I should be better in time for Hinata's delivery."

Naruto turned his head to look at the quiet Hyuuga patriarch leaning against the wall. "Oi, Neji, you're making this girl happy, aren't you?"

Neji grunted softly but didn't say anything.

The rosette flashed a quick grin at Neji. "He's trying."

_Everything about them is unofficial. Why don't they just get married already? I mean, that's what I did with Hinata. Some people make things way too complicated._ The Hokage thought, gazing back and forth between the couple.

"Neji-san, I'm sure you're busy. There's no need to stay here." Sakura said gently.

His silvery eyes seemed to scowl at her. "What I do with my time isn't your concern."

Sakura understood that to be a no. She could never get him to soften up even the slightest bit after he had opened up a very small portion of his heart to her. He would always get defensive, but she didn't mind at all.

"Sakura-chan, I'll have to go. Hinata wants be back in time for lunch." The golden haired nin grinned and scratched his head.

She nodded and shooed him out the door with a wave of her hand, and then settled down more comfortably on the bed. Sakura reached for her tiny bedside table to pull out a wrapped box.

"I heard from Hinata-chan that it was your birthday soon." She held it out to him and he approached slowly with grace.

Neji tried not to look so uncomfortable or let the unfamiliarity of taking the gift show in his movements. Tenten and Lee had been the only ones to have given him a thoughtful, meaningful present on his birthday. Now, one was dead and the other he hardly met at all.

"It's not much and I don't know if you'll like it or not, but at least you could take it." Sakura said, shaking the box a little.

The male Hyuuga nodded and offered her his quiet smile. "Thank you."

"It was no problem at all. I'm sure Ino deserves all the thanks. She spent the entire two hours with me, pushing my wheelchair around the stores." She laughed and played with the hem of her sheets.

The line of this brow furrowed disapprovingly. "The doctor told you to stay in bed."

Sakura grinned teasingly. "No, _you_ told me to stay in bed."

He relaxed and looked at the present in his hand curiously. "May I?" She gestured for him to go ahead. Neji unwrapped it carefully and slid open the lid to find a small glass vial filled with a milky white liquid in it. "What is in it?"

Her grin had a hint of pride in it. "It's a useful little thing and I made it myself. A drop of it will neutralize any poison. Carry it with you on missions. I remember treating you several times from poison from senbons and kunais."

Neji stared at the vial. Perhaps one day, his life would depend on it. "I'll keep it with me."

The pink-haired woman had a look of satisfaction on her pretty face. "I have a check-up pretty soon and I think you're going to be late for that jounin meeting."

He gave her a fleeting smirk and nodded. "Stay well. I should leave now."

"Don't forget to visit me, Neji-san!" She called to his back as he stepped into the hallway of the hospital. Neji acknowledged it with a backwards wave and he disappeared from her view.

A doctor came in later in the evening to finalize her recovery. After she stayed the night, Sakura was permitted to leave in the morning. The doctor suggested that she notify a friend to come and help her. Naturally, the first person who came to mind was Ino. Using the hospital phone, she dialed her best friend's number.

No one picked up.

Looking at the receiver in confusion, Sakura placed it back in the cradle. Maybe the blonde woman was on a mission somewhere. She racked her brain for someone else. Naruto would be too busy. Hinata needed all the rest in the world.

_Why don't you ask Neji?_

Sakura shook her head at the thought. He was busy with other things. Neji didn't have time to help her out.

_But he came to visit you at least twice a week._

Sighing, she made up her mind to not to call and bother the Hyuuga. Carefully, she packed her clothes and few personal belongings. Disturbed at her incessant thoughts about Neji, she was in the process of scolding her mind to stop when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called while reorganizing items in her small bag. Sakura struggled to close it.

A strong hand descended upon hers and easily coxed the button to close. "Are you feeling better?"

Gasping at the sudden tenor voice that did not belong to Neji or Naruto, Sakura looked up quickly to become face to face to Uchiha Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" She growled, fear racing through her veins like blood.

His menacing face was impassive now, obsidian eyes stoic and unmoving from her face, reminding her of the Sasuke who had once existed in her life. "I heard you might need some help."

The medic nin's eyes narrowed. "Stop it."

"Naruto gave me permission to come here." A smirk arose on his face again as if he knew something she didn't. "Apparently for the last time." A lie.

Sakura turned away from his strangely glinting eyes and slid off the bed opposite from him. Sasuke followed her every move, the air becoming saturated with malice. "I don't need help."

"From me? Would you like help from Neji-kun?"

She glared at him and his mind games he seemed to be fond of playing. Sakura did not budge from the spot across from the ex-missing-nin. "Where is Naruto?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Perhaps happily chatting with an advanced clone jutsu."

Emerald eyes widened. "How did you get in here?"

"Disguise jutsu."

He answered her questions as if she was asking him about the weather. "What are you doing here?" Sakura returned to the first question.

Thin lips rose into a wider smirk. "You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" He stepped closed to his side of the bed. "I get what I want."

Both ninjas in the room knew that Sakura had no weapons on her and Sasuke would have little trouble overcoming her. Her heart beat faster with each second.

"You can't have everything."

Sasuke didn't answer but he slowly held out a hand to her. "Take it." His tone was cold and commanding, demanding her hand.

The pink haired woman backed away from the bed, her senses alert to jump on the slightest of his movements. She watched the Uchiha gaze at his empty hand, his expressions changing from a myriad of different emotions. He scoffed at it and dropped it to his side again. There was no time for her to react to his incredible speed.

"I take what I want."

"Not today, Uchiha."

Sakura was gasping for breath as she stumbled away, relief flooding through her at the sound of Neji. The Hyuuga was now in position to slice the artery in the neck of Sasuke with his kunai.

"Are you alright, woman?"

A prick of annoyance stabbed her side at his address. "What took you so long?"

He ignored her retort. "Are you alright?"

The firmness in his voice made her bite back her sarcasm. "I'm fine, Neji-san."

Sasuke had a frozen smile on his face. "She called me Sasuke-kun. I see you're not up to that point yet, Hyuuga."

"You've fallen out of grace."

The Uchiha held up both arms in surrender. "I'd have to admit that, right, Sakura?" He smiled a crooked grin at her. It made her shiver unconsciously and something shook uncertainly inside of her.

"Don't go back."

Sakura gazed at the white-eyed Hyuuga patriarch in surprise and astonishment, but he was keeping his eyes on the captive at his mercy. The uncertain feeling stopped shaking and she held her ground.

"Just kill me now, Hyuuga. It's either you or Naruto. Pick one or the other." Sasuke whispered. "I killed Tenten, didn't I?"

All three people present in the room could literally feel the restraint conflicting inside Neji. "Don't tempt me." He snapped harshly with his throat tight.

A soft hand rested upon his white-knuckled grip around the kunai. Pearl eyes met emerald and softened ever slightly. Sakura wore a peaceful countenance and Neji nodded. "Naruto will come."

Indeed, the Rokudaime came with five ANBU trailing in behind him. Naruto looked dangerously calm, but rage radiated from him in waves. When he spoke, his voice reverberated the feeling of being trapped inside an eye of a hurricane throughout the room.

"The council members of all of the Hidden Villages have decided." There was a deathly pause. "You are to be executed at first light two days from now."

There was no shocked silence, only a calm depressing air enveloped them. Sakura approached Sasuke, pity evident in her sad eyes. "I don't love you anymore." She whispered, hoping her voice didn't come out too shaky.

But Sasuke now remained neutral. "I know."

Now her eyes turned pleading. "Then, why?"

Blank raven orbs held her gaze. "Because I do."

Neji felt the jealousy freshly turning in his chest, making him clench his jaw. It instantly disappeared when Sakura stood next to him, taking away the kunai from his hand, and when she said, "I won't go back."

Black flickered red. "Why?"

Sakura tried to smile and succeeded a little. "I have too much in my future."

There was a quiet silence as Sasuke gazed at Sakura dully.

The Uchiha suddenly tore his eyes away and looked at Naruto. "I won't come back."

"Never again." Naruto whispered, matching the missing-nin's gaze.

Sasuke nodded and with a swirl of artificial wind, he was gone.

Naruto had let him go again. Neji frowned and forced himself to relax. The man who had killed Tenten had gotten away. There was nothing to avenge anymore. The helpless feeling again rose up into his throat, making him feel weak and exposed to the young kunoichi beside him.

"I'm sorry, Neji-san."

_Don't say those words anymore._

"There's no need."

She shook her head and her pink tresses shimmered in the light. "I was so close to returning. Going back." The Hyuuga offered nothing to say.

Naruto sighed wearily and Sakura immediately turned her attention and went to him, and embraced him tightly, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. "I let him go…hope you don't mind…" He muttered.

A low rumble outside indicated thunder and the beginnings of a rainstorm. Sakura let go of Naruto and he gazed at her with a sad expression. She patted his shoulder in reassurance, while Neji talked to the ANBU members quietly.

"I'm sure Hinata is wondering where you went. Go and get some rest." She whispered to the Hokage and he obeyed readily.

The only two people left in the room were her and Neji. He looked at her and then the room. "Should I leave?"

The rosette shook her head. "No, please stay with me."

Neji stood by the bed as Sakura looked out of her window at the storm outside. She was the one to break the comfortable silence. "Do you remember what I told you? What I'd want to become if I could be born again?"

"A tree." He replied, a smile coming to his face.

"You'd want to be a bird." She murmured at the window, but the man could hear it.

Again, a silence.

"Will you spend the night with me? I can leave tomorrow." Sakura asked timidly.

"Of course." His reply seemed too eager to his ears. Neji constrained a scowl.

"It's raining." Sakura said softly, watching small rivulets of waters run down the glass.

"I don't mind."

She smiled as she turned back around to face him. He stood tall and proud, his long hair flowing over his back, his brilliant white eyes focused on her and only her. The air about him told of saddened grace, but a beginning of enigmatic happiness, and so she whispered, "Neither do I."

It was dark outside, besides the spontaneous flashes of lightning. Neji helped Sakura into bed and he pulled up the familiar chair beside it. She looked at him with her clear, emerald orbs and he smiled a little. The Hyuuga was surprised when he felt her warm little hand grasping his calloused one as she fell asleep.

_He fell asleep, resting his chin on his chest and leaning back on the chair with his arms crossed, knowing he could spend the rest of his life this way with her. _

"Neji-kun, are you sleeping?" A soft voice asked in his ear. Her breath tickled his neck. He grunted in affirmation, hoping he could get rest some rest in peace. "At least you could join me in the bed."

White eyes opened.

His betrothed giggled at him, though tiredness etched her pretty face. "How did the delivery go?"

Sakura smiled. "Hinata did have a hard time breathing, but we had oxygen tanks ready for her. The baby was a healthy boy."

Neji nodded and got up stiffly from the chair he was attempting was sleeping on, waiting for her to return from the hospital. Sakura linked her arm with his as they strode to the bedroom. "You already changed out of your uniform. How was the mission?" She asked gently.

"It was easier than expected. We returned early." He answered, allowing her to enter first through the door.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sakura asked while changing out of her clothes into a pair of her favorite pajamas.

He did not answer, but only replied by wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist and pulling her against his firm chest. "What if I am?" He murmured huskily.

Sakura turned her neck to kiss the bottom of his chin. "I have medicine like none other, unique in form and strength. Want to try it?" She teased.

Neji kissed her quietly and looked outside. "It's raining again."

"Should we go visit Tenten-san?"

He paused, uncertainty flashing in his eyes, but he soon shook his head. "It's time I let her go."

She showed understanding and empathy. "I'm sure she's happy."

"I'm sure she is." He said, smiling out the window.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, I'm not sure if you liked that or not, but…unfotunately, I'm not really proud of it. I realized that this type of story needs more chapters and more time to develop and doing it in six and seven wasn't the brightest idea that came across my mind.

If you had problems with the timing and the tempo of this story, I'm very sorry. I know how you feel. Don't worry.

Overall, I am satisfied with the content. But that's for all of you to decide. Thank you very much for all of your support and reviews. It makes me warm inside that there were a lot who enjoyed this story despite its faults.

Thank you again! You guys are all awesome! Please look forward to a Neji x Tenten x Lee story, perhaps coming in the near future if I have time.


	7. The Epilogue

A Short Epilogue.

* * *

He watched from above in a tall tree, a safe distance from the celebration. However, his keen eyes could make out the object of his fascination, a woman dressed in pure white with flowing pink hair. It was with a sinking heart he watched her embrace a tall, coffee-haired man, who wrapped his own arms around her securely.

The beautiful rosette bride seemed to radiate happiness on her wedding day and he could see that smile on her pretty face, even though he was too far away to see it clearly. She moved with grace, her dress accenting her every curve, every gentle sway of her hips when she walked. He could hear the joyful laughter and the casual, bright conversations from the guests. It was with genuine courtesy she thanked each one for coming to her wedding, her pure personality shining as white as her dress.

He had a small piece of paper in his lap, folded into a card; it was the least he could give her on such a day…a day where he had hoped for a long while to be the man standing next to her as the groom. Hers…

His hope could never be because he had abandoned her many years ago, when she had really loved him. This hope was actually something deep inside of himself, something that kept him alive through all those years of pointless battle and bloodshed. When he had tried to take her back, there was another man who had protected her, unlike how _he_ had never done. He was spared but exiled, never to see this beautiful woman again.

Until now.

On the day of her wedding.

Where he couldn't go and congratulate her personally.

But this fact didn't infuriate him for some reason. There was jealousy, yes, and a sadness, but watching her be so _happy_...he couldn't find himself to be angry. It was his fault, after all, and he would pay dearly for his mistake by living long, lonely years without her.

The groom, a handsome man with white eyes, seemed to dominate his line of vision by standing next to the beautiful bride, politely greeting and thanking guests with her. This was the man who had him at his mercy, a notorious criminal, by the neck. This man was one who had protected her from _him_ and the one who had fallen in love with her.

A golden haired man approached, holding the hand of a little boy who also possessed the same shock of gold on his head, while a serene woman carried a tiny babe in her arms beside him. The Hokage robe wisped past the Rokudaime by a gentle breeze as the group of people seemed to be talking. The groom shook hands with him and bowed respectfully as the bride did the same.

How he wished to be there with them.

* * *

A small, unmarked card was among the top of the heap of wedding presents. Hyuuga Sakura took it daintily, looking for a signature of some sort on it. She opened it and she froze at the awfully familiar handwriting in which a small note was scrawled.

_Congratulations, Sakura, on your wedding. I wish you all the best. _

_You looked beautiful today. The Sakura trees are in bloom._

_Faithfully yours._

There was no name, but she recognized it. Sakura lifted her head and looked around the house as if expecting to see Sasuke in a corner somewhere, smirking at her. But there was no one there, Neji was out talking to Naruto about something else. With a shaky smile, she placed the card beside her and looked out of the window, a little disappointed it wasn't raining.

A firm, tender hand descended on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Sakura looked up to see Neji smiling. He seemed content, as if nothing could stop him from being happy.

In his pocket, was a small note:

Take care of her. She deserves it.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes:** Finally, the epilogue for you guys. I know some of you were a little confused whether or not the previous chapter was the end. This was the end of _Rain's Sonata_. Thank you for enjoying this story and I will look forward to your comments on this.

To all of my reviewers: I owe you all everything. Thank you so much for your support and grace. Hopefully, I will write another story of the same or better caliber as this one to please you once again.

A story which might be published in the near future… (Don't trust me on this since this is a very vague idea of it) It might be a Neji x Tenten x Lee or another Sakura x Sasuke. I don't know. As for the plot…something romantic


End file.
